


If My Heart Was a House (i'll be yours)

by korynn



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korynn/pseuds/korynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of these days, Patrick will maybe stop using the excuse of the shitty apartment heating on why he's constantly cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stileswolfsout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stileswolfsout/gifts).



> i hate how i try to write these two and fluff happens. that's when you know they're my otp. this is set during baby-band, sharing an apartment, still on FBR label days.
> 
> written all at once, no beta except a quick reread by myself, and it's so fucking with timelines but i really don't care. (please point out mistakes, esp formatting! i'm so bad at catching those lately!)
> 
> if you want to say hi, i'm spoopyfrank on tumblr and ewwro on twitter!

They’re sharing an apartment, all of them, and even then, it feels like too much space, after the studio and the van and too many months of being pressed shoulder to shoulder, straight-edge sardines. The apartment means everything just piles up, the van exploding into every corner. Instruments, paper, clothes everywhere.

You’ve got to layer to go outside, and Patrick does it the most, as if the cold might take him away if it touches that pale skin. Andy’s only seen bits and pieces, and Pete pushes to get at that skin, whines and pouts for Patrick to get a tattoo, to do something instead of curling up with his guitar or laptop all day.

Andy doesn’t mind it, really. He’ll hide out in Patrick’s room, curl up against his legs and read everything the boy’s brought with him, comics and books alike. They speak in music and pop culture references, trivia passed back and forth and expanded on and Patrick smiles when Andy comments on something he never knew before Patrick told him. He likes when that happens, so he’ll start to leave his zines where Patrick will get the chance to check them out first.

Andy can’t spend too much time around Patrick, or else he realizes that maybe there’s something other than the music that makes Patrick so relatable. Andy….he doesn’t know how to handle Patrick, really. He seems so fragile, but everyone in the house knows that isn’t true. Knows that it’s only the effort of fighting back that keeps Patrick from decking Pete more often. Joe is a shadow, to them. He’s there, but he has a girlfriend he’s trying to keep from hating them, hating the band, so he isn’t around much, since they’re homebound for a while. Homebound until who knows when. Pete’s a disaster in girls jeans, walking time bomb, and Patrick’s just trying to put the music together, trying to work with people who have much better things to do.

Except for Andy.

 

Warming up a tupperware full of leftover something, Andy watches as Patrick fights into a sweater that isn’t his, then grins when he gets stuck, taking the few steps to go over and pull it down, free him and chuckle at how Patrick’s glasses get skewed out of place in the process. “You know that’s mine, right?” Andy murmurs, fixing the glasses too and shuffling back to the stove, pushing a spoon around the pasta, willing it to warm up faster. Their microwave kicked the bucket a few weeks ago, and he just doesn’t have it in him to make ramen or eat another bowl of cereal.

Patrick shrugs behind him, then presses his face between Andy’s bare shoulders, groaning when cold nose and cheeks hit warm skin. “How do you stay so warm? You wear, like, nothing, and barely skin and bones…” Patrick mumbles, eyes fluttering and lashes tickling Andy, but he doesn’t move, just lets Patrick press closer, tucking hair behind his ears and giving a shrug of his own.

“See, if people didn’t steal my clothes, I wouldn’t have to be my own heater….” Andy teases, giving up on the food getting any warmer and putting it back into it’s bowl, using the spoon he stirred with to get a bite. Feeling Patrick wiggle his head under an arm, Andy laughs and turns a little, letting him push forward and steal a second bite.

“Come on, I’ll share. Let me hear what you’ve got so far.” Giving Patrick a nudge towards his room, Andy rolls his eyes when Patrick bites down on the spoon and keeps it until they get settled in his bed, blankets piling on them and thighs touching. Returning the spoon so he can get his laptop off the floor, Patrick taps a few times on the trackpad so the bare bones of music start playing, other hand shoved under him, between their legs.

Andy can feel how cold he really is even through the two layers he’s wearing, and it would worry him, but he knows Patrick’s had them curled around his guitar or over keys for hours, and that makes them the coldest. Getting a few bites before Patrick remembers there’s food to be stolen, Andy turns his attention to the music, slouching down and letting the bed and covers consume most of him, resting his cheek on Patrick’s knee once he’s down. “I like it. Pete?”

“Hasn’t heard.” Patrick grumbles around the spoon, fingers curling into Andy’s hair and he tries not to flinch at the touch against sensitive skin of his ear, but Patrick still pauses, mumbles out a  _‘sorry’._

“Pete’s gone for a couple days, actually. You weren’t here, I think, when he told me, but family thing came up. Just us, unless Joe re-emerges from the depths of girlfriend-land. I’m not crossing any fingers for that…”

Andy snorts, closes his eyes and taps out the beat, shifting to curl more of himself towards Patrick, trying to keep warm and maybe share the heat Patrick generally has to work to steal.

“Yeah, not holding my breath….hey.” Nosing the flannel covered Patrick-thigh he’s resting on, Andy opens his mouth, getting a spoonful and grinning around it. “Thnfks.”

“No problem...so….hey, you can tell me to fuck off, but what happened with you and...um..”

Andy twists a bit so he can glance up to catch Patrick’s face, raise a brow at the question. “Eric? Things got a little boring, for them at least….why?”

Patrick blushes, and Andy’s raising both brows now, curious as hell.

“Just...you’re around...a lot. Like constantly. So I was wondering, and…thought I should ask. Pete told me to, said if I wanted to know so badly…” Patrick bites his lip, shoves an almost too-big bite and keeps his eyes on everything but Andy’s face.

Andy is trying to hold back the smirk, but he just settles in his new position and adjusts his glasses, tongue swiping over the back of his labret out of habit before he speaks again.

“Patrick, you don’t have to talk in circles with me, warm me up for a question. I’m not Pete, I can take it blunt.”

Patrick laughs, blushing even harder and swatting Andy in the chest with a glare. “I’m not...there’s no circles. I just...it would’ve been dumb to ask if I wasn’t sure.”

Andy huffs. “Okay, seriously. Ask. Curiosities killin’ me down here.”

Patrick groans, settling the bowl down on his leaning tower of books and CD’s before covering his face for a moment, huffing through them. Andy has been around enough to know this is Patrick trying to get his blush to go away when nervous, and he just watches quietly, having a feeling that pushing any harder would make the kid clam up.

He’s also a tad hopeful that he wasn’t imagining the crush the singer might be holding on him. Andy tries not to be self-absorbed, but sometimes the boy would just watch him talk and it looked too much like the way he used to be around Pete, back before the drugs and the partying started, back before Pete turned him down.

So maybe Pete’s noticed too, and has pulled some best friend strings, dropped hints to the oh-so oblivious Patrick, but Andy pulls his thoughts back from that trail of thought when Patrick gives him a tug on his shoulder. “Could you sit up for a sec?”

Andy complies, knowing he must look completely confused, but Patrick just slides the hand off his shoulder down to his wrist, calluses catching against the thin skin against his pulse, thumb settling on the bump and just holding. “I...I kind of want to kiss you all the time, every time you look at me it gets worse, and...I don’t know if I should say something, if it will ever stop, if I even want it to.” Patrick pauses, licks his lips, eyes flickering from their hands to Andy’s face. “If you have any-”

Andy’s cut him off, leaning forward to press a kiss against that mouth that’s been a star of terrible thoughts for too long, that makes him remember why he’s not completely straight, and laughs at the squeak of shock he gets out of him, pulling back just to get a hand in his hair holding him from moving too far. “Oh no you don’t, I’ve been wanting this since I’ve met you, don’t you fucking-” Patrick growls, tugging him back in, and it’s so much better when Patrick’s not talking in the middle of it, not surprised, because he’s so eager, and it might be a little inexperienced, but Andy doesn’t really honestly care. It’s Patrick.

Patrick pulls some more, leans back a little, and they’re settling back into blankets and pillows and Andy can’t help pushing his hands under his own sweater to get at that skin he’s wanted to uncover for ages. Moving out of the kiss to pull their glasses off, Patrick’s eyes are all warm and it’s like settling into a shower that actually works, the way their blue doesn’t chill him, just makes him push close.

Patrick hums as he gets blankets pulled over them completely, and Andy grins against his neck. “Knew it.”

He gets a ‘hmm’ instead of words, Patrick’s hands wide on his back, guitarist fingers pushing him down and getting them pressed tighter together.

“You hum during making out. I always wondered if you would. Music box, aren’t you?”

Patrick blushes, and even if Andy can’t see it, he can feel it where their faces touch, and he just shakes his head a little, reaches up to get Andy’s hair out of the way when he kisses him again.

“I can’t help it, everything’s….giving me ideas, and...it’s harder not to when I’m distracted.” Patrick mumbles in-between presses of lips for an answer.

“I don’t mind, I was hoping I was right. I love it, you know? It feels too quiet without you making music somehow.”

Andy can’t help the fondness in his voice, can’t help the way his own face heats up, and he’s glad Patrick can’t see him either, glad he has at least once to get away with having depth of feelings for anything.

Moving his hands from the soft push of belly, Andy frames Patrick’s face, thumbs sliding back and forth over cheekbones as their kisses get deeper. “So, what now? Still want to kiss me every time you look at me? Or was it not what you wanted, and-”

Patrick thumps Andy in the back, and he laughs through the oof, getting a grumble out of the blonde. “Not fucking funny, asshole. Stop teasing me and keep kissing me, or maybe I’ll take back any ideas about the fact the house is Pete-less and I’m a little bit noisy…..”

Andy groans just at the thought, and he can feel Patrick smirking into their next kiss.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Patrick’s reply of a laugh gets muffled, and Andy seeps up all the cold, and knows Patrick is finally full of warmth now, and it’s all he’s ever wanted the boy to be.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to add this, i had to. like you could blame me.
> 
> (or pete)

Pete’s not a big fan of closed doors. It’s not how his family works, its not how the apartment should work. It especially isn’t how Patrick’s door should be, so he ignores any sense of ‘maybe you shouldn’t’ his conscious tries to throw his way and elbows it open.

That’s as far as he gets, though, because his eyes are frying and he feels a little like he might’ve walked into a bizarro world, where his best friends are...well.

He’s finally getting to see Patrick’s skin, but this was not the way he expected that to happen.

Pete bites his lip, tilts his head and just squints, then shrugs and takes a few more steps forward, kicking off his shoes and pulling off his hoodie before snuggling up against Patrick, who is out cold in Andy’s arms and it’s too cute not to get involved in.

Andy is the only one to even stir at the sudden addition to the cuddling, and just glares at Pete for a moment over Patrick’s shoulder before grumbling and patting him on the hip.

“Hey Pete.”

“Congrats, dude.” Pete says instead of any form of hello, grinning and squeezing himself closer to Patrick.

“I hope you know this means I’m not banned from Patrick snuggles now, just because he’s yours.”

Andy sighs the sigh of ‘fucking Pete’ that he’s had since they became friends, and closes his eyes, nose pressing into Patrick’s hairline and Pete just now notices the lack of hat on their little singer’s head and wow, okay, yeah this is definitely serious.

“Pete, I hope you know you’re laying in what was once the wet spot, maybe two hours ago.” Patrick grumbles out, voice deep with sleep and Pete freezes up, the thought of being gross passing him over before he just shrugs and kisses Patrick’s bare shoulder, smiling against it. “I’ve slept in worse. Hi, Rick. How good was he, give me the deets, I’m dying here.”

Patrick throws an elbow back, and Andy laughs, kissing his forehead as Pete wheezes and grumbles.

“You’ll be dead if you don’t shut up and let me bask in the afterglow of a whole weekend of being able to be loud and not deal with you.”

Pete just pouts and scoots up so he can hook his chin over Patrick’s shoulder.

“Liar, you’re excited to be able to bang with me giving pointers.”

This time, Andy shoves him away, and he rolls off the edge of the bed, hitting the floor hard and groaning.

“Okay, okay, I get it. I’m not wanted here. I love you guys, though. So proud. Completely support it. Better be involved in the wedding, too. Okay? Okay.” He crawls to the door, using it to pull himself up and grins at the glares he’s getting in response, blowing a kiss as he shuts it.

Pete can totally victory dance in the hall, it’s not like they don’t know he was rooting for them the whole time.

He’s a fucking fantastic matchmaker, fake family plans, pshaw.

 


End file.
